A walk in the Park
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: (AU) Richard Castle is in need of a muse he was about to give up till one day when he his dog went missing in the Park he meets someone. Has his luck changed?
1. Chapter 1

**I will be working on this and Josie's Story at the same time and to the Moderate review who reviewed on my other story there is a difference between being rude and being helpful and you were very rude.**

Detective Kate Beckett's alarm clock went off at 8:30 in the morning she got out of the bed after eating breakfast and getting changed " Lucy," Kate called out to her German Shepard Lucy came out of the bedroom and Kate put her lead on.

" a muse," Rick grinned at him self finally figuring out what was missing from his book a character to base it on meanwhile his dog looked at him from his dog bed like his was a crazy person.

" Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy," Rick said to his dog but Harley kept looking at him. " I'm a genius," He pointed to himself meanwhile Harley laid his head back on the pillow. " Come on buddy lets go to the park," He stood up from his chair and grabbed Harley's lead.

Rick was sitting at a park bench he let out a disappointed sigh. " maybe I was wrong about my muse theory," He looked over to his side to see Harley was missing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park Kate realised that Lucy was missing Kate started to look for Lucy it wasn't like her to run off.

Rick finally found Harley by the water with another dog with a pink bow on their neck they rested against each other. " No this can't be happening my dog can't get a girlfriend before me." He said to himself. " Excuse me," A voice said next to him he looked over to see a tall woman with curly brunette hair and sparkly brown eyes " is that your dog cuddled up next to mine,"

" yes I do believe that is my dog, Romeo." Kate raised her eyebrow and gave him a strange look. " your dogs name is Romeo?," Rick shook his head. " no I was trying to be funny,", " how's that working out for you," he shook his head once again," not so good,"

Kate and Rick watched the two dogs cuddle up. " I think they are in love," Rick said " mm I think they are," Rick couldn't stop looking at Kate she was beautiful and like him was crazy about her dog.

" So are you out walking with your husband.. Boyfriend," he said smoothly and running his hand through his hair. " Really that pick up line?," she looked at him. " Well I didn't want to ask you out and find out you had a husband or boyfriend," she took a deep breath. " I don't have a husband or boyfriend," Rick did a silent yes in his head.

Rick and Kate stood there quietly till Kate broke the silence. " so let me get this straight you ask me if I'm single and your not even going to ask me out," She was bossy and he liked it.

" I'm sorry I didn't want to mess it up," He said, Kate took a deep breath and shook her head. " no I'm sorry, It's I haven't had a date in a while and I didn't want to lose my chance,", " do you think we could start over?," he asked. " Please," she answered back.

" I'm Rick," he held his hand out. She bit her lip and shook his hand " I'm Kate,"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was on a roll day ever since meeting Kate one week ago he has been on his mind he finely found his muse. The knock at the door made him jump and made Harley running towards the door barking very loudly.

He opened the door to see Gina who was one of his best friends ex girlfriend. " Hi come in," he told her she walked right in and stood in the entry way of his tiny shoebox apartment. " How.. Charming," she said looking around " please have a seat," she brushed past him and sat on the lounge.

Harley jumped up on the lounge and started sniffing her while Rick was getting water from the kitchen. " Can you put the dam dog in another room," Rick put the water jug on the coffee table " I'm sorry, he loves company," Rick got Harley off the lounge and put him in his bedroom.

" I'm really sorry about that." He sat down " So do you have anything for me so I can look at it and see what my ex is bragging about?," Rick stood up from the lounge " I"ll go get it,"

After Gina finished she put in on the coffee table. " Okay let's talk about your image," Rick looked shocked " Image? What about my book what did you think of it?," Gina took a deep breath. " I'm going to be straight with you, your image is what is going to sell books this nice guy thing is not going to get your fair," " so what so we do?," Gina thought about for a little till she thought of his image.

" Playboy," he said Rick nearly chocked on his water " Playboy I can't be a playboy," Gina looked at him confused. " why not?," " I'm not into one night stands I liked to get to know them," Gina rolled her eyes. " I think that you may change you mind once those fan girls throw themselves at you,"

This was the most stupid thing he had ever heard off. Why couldn't his fans love him for his writing and not for his bed.

" Alright what is the really reason?," Gina asked. " I already told you," she shook her head " are you gay," " no what?," He said shocked.

" Wife?,"

" nope,"

" fiancé,?"

" nope,"

" girlfriend?,"

" nope,"

" Divorced?,"

" nope,"

" so your not gay,no girlfriend no fiancé no wife not divorce what is it?," Gina demanded for a answer. " I meet this girl the other day and I really like her," Gina stood up and put her sunglasses back on. " well this girl better be worth it and your writing better be good," His face lit up. " so you will sign me," " yes I will call you to tell you when your first meeting was on.

" great, thank you," Gina just walked away and closed the door he then opened up the door so Harley could run free in the apartment once again. Rick walked to the phone and called Kate's number.

" Beckett?," she answered. " Hey Kate it's me," he could hear the sounds in the background it sounded like she was in the kitchen. " who?," " Rick the guy from the park the other day," " oh right hey," the line was silent for a little. " Is now not a good time?," he asked.

" No now is a good time sorry I was just cleaning up in the kitchen," Kate walked over to the lounge and sat down. " Rick I now we only met once but I don't know who else to ask?," " fire away,"

" My friend Maddi is getting married this weekend and I need a plus one would you go with me?," " yeah sure I would be happy to be your plus one," " thank you so much Rick," Kate smiled. " Do you have the day off tomorrow?," he asked.

" No but I do have today off I was planing on taking Lucy for a walk at lunchtime maybe the dogs could play and we could get to know each other a bit more?," Kate bit her lip fearing that they were going too fast. " yeah sure what time?," he asked " one o'clock sound good," " yeah the sounds great, do you like coffee?," " I love coffee." She answered back. " What type of coffee?,"

" Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla," " with a bear claw?," Kate had a week spot for bear claws. " yes please," " so I'll see you at one o'clock," Rick said.

" yeah I'll see you them Rick,"

They both hanged up the phone smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I"m looking for a person to do a cover art PM me if you can do it**

Rick walked through the park looking for Kate when he spotted her he stopped and looked at her. Oh what this woman did to him with her grey tank top and shorts her hair pulled into a ponytail.

" good girl," Kate said patting Lucy on the head and throwing the ball for Lucy to chase after. Harley nudged his leg with his nose. " Alright, alright," Rick said walking towards Kate.

" Hey," Kate said turning around with a smile that made his stomach tie into knots. " Hi," He smiled back at her and handed her a bear claw and coffee." so do you want to sit down?," Rick asked her. " Yeah sure," They sat on the grass and started talking.

" So what do you do?," Rick asked Kate. " Detective," " really that's so cool," Kate shyly smiled. " What about you?," Kate asked Rick. " Writer, I'm the process of getting published," " Well I'll have to keep an eye out for your book,"

" Have you ever been married?," Rick asked. " No, have you?," Kate asked. " No but hopefully one day," Rick answered. " Any kids?," Kate asked. " No but once again hopefully one day,what about you Kate?," " yes but no," Kate tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" what do you mean yes and no?," Rick asked.

" I've always wanted a baby but being a Detective my work hours are never the same,some days it's paperwork and I'll be home early but if it's a case I might not be home till in the morning, my mom was always traveling sometimes it would be two months before I would see her and I don't want to do that to my baby, I don't even know if I would be a good mother,"

" I think you would be a great one Kate," Kate bit her lip and smiled back at him. " I think you would be a great dad too Rick," " what about husband?," Rick asked wriggling his eyebrows Kate rolled her eyes. " I think you would be a very romantic husband," Kate answered back.

" So when did you get Harley?." Kate asked. " My parents were on a tour one night, a broadway show tour anyway one night their plane crashed and they died," Kate covered her hand with his. " I'm so sorry Rick, how old were you," " I was 19 and I got Harley from a dog shelter he was brought in cause he was a rut and not wanted by the family, I liked to think we had something in common, What about you and Lucy,"

" I was working on a case and one of the suspects was abusing her, this is going to sound crazy but Lucy helped me solved the case after that my team and I kept her around she would help us solve murders one night we were talking about who would take her home of a night time, Ryan couldn't cause he and his wife had a newborn baby, Epso couldn't have dogs in his building so she went home with me and kinda has been my best friend since then,"

" Here's your invitation to my friends wedding," Kate said giving it to him. " Thanks Rick for coming with me," " no problem,".

Rick and Kate watched all their dogs play till Rick asked Kate something. " What are you doing tonight?," " nothing much really I was thinking of ordering in watching some tv," " I was going to see a movie tonight do you want to see it with me?,"

" I would love too,"


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie ended Rick and Kate walked to her door.

" So any chance of seeing you before the wedding?" Rick asked hopefully he liked spending time with Kate and wanted to get her more and maybe one day she would be Mrs Castle his one done, the mother of his children. Woah his getting a head of himself.

" Maybe sometime this week, depends on the paperwork and cases I have," Kate answered back. Rick leaned forward and kissed her cheek. " sweet dreams Kate," he whispered in her ear before leaving.

Kate smiled and walked inside and took her shoes off she then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer her phone buzzed on the coffee table. " Beckett," she answered.

" We have a body," Espo said over the phone. " I'll be right there," Beckett stood up walking to her bedroom to get her gun,badge and Lucy.

" But," Espo started. " But what Epso?" Kate growled over the phone demanding answers.

" Royce has been murdered," Kate dropped onto the bed her tears wet with tears. " I'm sorry Beckett," Epso said.

Kate took a few deep breaths and rubbed her tear away. " text me the address," Kate said getting her gun and badge.

" Beckett," Espo warned. " Just text me the dam address," Beckett raised her voice and growled again.

" fine," Beckett Hanged the phone up and got a text message a couple of minutes later on the address.

The next mid morning after spending all night reading files she called Rick.

" Kate hey," He said cheerfully. " Hey Rick," Kate she said sleepy.

" Kate are you okay?" Rick asked worried once Kate heard the worry in his voice she decided not to tell him.

" Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you," The cheerfulness in his tone came back. " You sound tired Kate maybe you should go home and get some sleep," Kate yawned.

" how about I bring some coffee around," Coffee the word was heaven to her ears the coffee machine in the break room tasted like it had been mixed with rat poisoning.

" that would be great, thanks Rick" " always," Rick smiled.

" Always," Kate questioned him. " Yeah I thought it could be like our thing," Rick said nervously the word wasn't supposed to slip out of his mouth.

" Isn't Coffee our thing?" Kate asked. " They could both be our thing,"

" Always and coffee I like it," Kate smiled. " I'll be there soon,"

Kate had her face buried in paperwork with she heard footsteps approaching towards her then it stopped. " Your wasting your time I'm not giving up," Kate said.

" Not giving up what?" Rick asked Kate looked up and stood up taking the coffee out of his hand she didn't care how hot it was she nearly drink it all in one gulp.

" Wow you must have been in need for coffee," Kate shyly smiled and whipped the coffee off around her mouth. " The coffee machine in the break room taste like rat poison,"

" You've tasted rat poisoning?" Rick raised an eyebrow. " No," Kate shook her head and giggling like a teenage girl.

" So I guess I'm not going to see you for a couple of days?" Rick asked disappointed. " Yeah I also have to go to LA for a couple of days for the case,"

" well do you need me to take care of Lucy or do anything?" Rick asked. " I'm taking Lucy with me but thanks Rick,"

" Well I guess I will see you when you come back?" Rick said trying not to miss her already.

" yeah I guess you will," Rick leaned forward and kissed her forehead. " Be safe Kate," he whispered and walked away towards the lift.

Kate went to visit Lanie about the body when Kate walked in Lanie had her arms crossed. " Spill," Lanie commanded. " Spill what?"

Lanie placed her hands on her hips. " Don't play dumb with me Katherine Beckett," Kate took a big breath and rolled her eyes. " I'm not Lanie I don't know what your talking about,"

" Ryan saw you get kissed on the forehead and don't tell me it was a bother cause you don't have a bother," Lanie changed back to folding her arms.

" Okay I met this guy," Kate opened up. " And.." Lanie pushed her for more answers.

" At the park and his really sweet and his my dream guy he's going to be a writer," Lanies face dropped. " Writer?" Lanie raised her eyebrow.

" His a really handsome looking guy," Kate said trying to convince her friend. " Sure," Lanie said going back to work on the dead body.


	5. Chapter 5

Parks wasn't even sorry he had murdered Royce he had being waiting for this for years after searching for him. Parks and Royce used to work for a powerful man called Colombo who was the leader of a contract killing one day he put a knife in my back.

He had kept a eye on the LAPD and threaten any Detective who stood in his way. One day he found out a Detective from New York had came up to try and solve Royce case. One more threat he had to send.

When Kate entered the hotel room the room was a mess and there was a rattling noise coming from the bedroom she held her gun close to her side and peeked a look inside the room.

" Freeze," She said coldly holding up her gun ready to shoot. Parks turned around to see a woman holding a gun.

" Didn't you hear Halloween was last month," Parks said to her. " What's the supposed to mean," Kate tightened the grip on her gun. " You can still playing cop now honey."

" I'm not playing Cop I'm a cop, Detective Kate Beckett," The man tried not to laugh. " Your kidding me right, when I heard about you Detective this wasn't what I was expecting,"

" who are you, what do you want?" Kate growled. " Give you the answers, must be a rookie,"

" I'm not a rookie, I'm just looking for answers." The guy grabbed his gun out and held it to his side. " You might as well go home Detective cause I'm not telling you anything I'll I know is that he deserved it," Parks walked out of the room.

But Kate wouldn't listen she needed to do this for Royce she tracked down Parks house and broke into it looking for answers on what Royce did to deserve his death.

" I told you to go home," Parks growled behind her holding his gun up. Kate turned around to face him. " But I guess you won't get any answers now," Kate fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Epso and Ryan heard the gunshots from the house they both ran inside and found a Beckett had been shot.

" CALL 911," Epso yelled at Ryan. " HURRY WERE LOSING HER," Espo yelled out again.

**_I'm sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger and since this story is AU Royce's murder is different._**


	6. Chapter 6

" I know your not asleep,so stop pretending you are," Captain Montgomery said at the end of Kate's bed. She sighed and opened her eyes.

" Captain what are you doing here?," Kate asked puzzled. " Here to collect your badge," This wasn't the first time she had her badge taken of her. " How long?"

" 4 Months," Kate rolled her eyes. " Don't worry the boys are in the same boat as you," " unbelievable," She muttered under her breath. " Beckett were not talking about this now, cause there is something else I would like to talk about too,"

" Like?" Kate asked. " Every day at 12:00 you will be seeing a doctor Burke," Kate sighed and rolled her eyes again. " And what else?" She questioned.

" you will need someone to keep a eye on you, so will it be?"

Rick got the call from a Detective Ryan and hoped the next flight to LA he was worried about her as any boyfriend would. But was she his boyfriend? They only had been going out on two dates they did have long phone calls and they haven't officially kissed yet his only kissed her on the forehead.

He brought her some flowers when he landed. Kate had seemed to like flowers or was it too cliche. A bear claw cause who knows when the last time she has eaten.

When he walked into her room she was asleep he walked over to her and softly kissed her forehead. Kate slowly started to stir. " Hey Kate," Rick said sitting in a chair close to her bed.

" Did my team called you?" Kate asked. " Yes your Captain said you needed someone to take care of you and you said that you would like them to call me,"

" Is it okay with you," Rick smiled at her. " Of course, I'm at home all day anyway and you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the lounge,"

" I can't have you sleep on the lounge Rick," " I can't have you sleep on the lounge Kate," he copied her. " we're kinda like a couple so I guess we could sleep in the same bed," Kate suggested. " Why Kate are you hitting you would like to get under the sheets with me,"

" Yes," Kate answered, Ricks eyes widened in shock. " To sleep under the sheets,"

" good your easy," Kate mumbled under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I did plan for this chapter to be longer but for the next couple of weeks while I'm studying for exams the chapters will be short but once exams are over they will be longer. And to clear any confusion about last chapter it was set in the hospital. **

Kate walked into Ricks studio apartment. " Make yourself at home Kate, I'll just get your bags from the car," Rick told her she took a seat on the lounge next to Harley. He rested his head on her lap she smiled and patted the dog on the head.

Rick walked in with Kate's bags. " I'm sorry did he jump up on you?" Rick asked concerned. " No," Kate answered rubbing behind the dogs ears.

" do you miss Lucy?" He asked." Yeah but Lanie is taking care of her," She said trying to be positive. " Lucy could stay here?" Rick suggested. " No you already did enough Rick,"

" I don't mind having Lucy here Kate or you I love guest," Kate bit her lip and looked up at him. " Alright I'll call Lanie,"

Lanie dropped off Lucy to Ricks an hour later,

Rick was asleep on the lounge when he felt something tugging at his blanket. He slowly opened his eyes to see Lucy whimpering.

" Hey girl what's the matter," He patted her on the head.

The whimpering was getting louder and louder but it wasn't coming from Lucy it was coming from Kate. He left the bedroom door open just in case.

Rick got up from the lounge and walked to the kitchen to wet a tea towel to put on her forehead. He tip toed to the bed Kate was laying on her back with tears down her cheeks. He placed the cold tea towel on her forehead and softly woke her up.

" Kate, Kate wake up Kate," he lightly touched her arm. Her eyes opened right away and started to breath heavily. " Get away," she said scared.

" Shh Kate's it me," Rick said turning on the lamp on the bedside table. " I'm so sorry Rick did I wake you?"

" No I couldn't sleep,anyway," Rick lied. " Can I get you anything?" he asked. " Water would be good thanks,"

" Sure," he said getting off the bed and walking into the kitchen. Rick walked back into the room and gave the water to Kate who was now sitting up and had taken the tea towel of her forehead.

" Thanks," Kate said placing the cup on the bedside table. " Anything else?" Rick he asked again. " No I'm right, go back to sleep Rick," she said lying back down and covering herself with the sheets again and closed her eyes.

" Sweet dreams, Kate," Rick said kissing her cold forehead and walked out of the room.

**Just to clear up Kate and Rick are still dating and are not boyfriend and girlfriend yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**why is this chapter so short? Cause as I was writing this there was bad storm going on and I didn't know when my power was going to out so i will post a longer chapter tomorrow.**

**And to the anon who keeps calling me a 'kid' I'm not a kid and there is no need for your hate if you don't like my stories don't click them.**

Kate woke up to the smell and sound of bacon crackling, eggs sizzling, the sound of the pancake maker and waffle maker beeping.

Kate was drooling and it wasn't over the food it was over Ricks muscular back. He turned around and had a big grin on his face she was trying to stop her eyes from looking at his muscular body.

" I'm sorry about last night," Kate said looking down at her fingers.

" don't say sorry Kate," He said taking a deep breath.

the doctor did say nightmares would happen." He resured her.

" but I woke you up," she protested.

" anything for my girl," Right away butterfly's were in her stomach and her cheeks were red.

" I'm your girl," she said pointing at herself.

" only if you want to be, unless you want to take things slowly," Rick started rumbling and it was to much cuteness for her heart to take.

Kate walked to his side of the counter her hands cupped his cheeks she pecked him on the lips.


End file.
